Isla Inocentes
Isla Inocentes '''(Island of Innocence) is one of the larger, if not the largest map in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It features the most Helicopters on one map in Rush mode so far. Most confrontations in the game occur either in close quarters or at extremely long range, as the first two objectives involve landing on a small and heavily defended stretch of shore. Background The United States Marine Corps began to shift to new tactics, as all attempts to break through on the continent failed; the Russians were too deeply dug-in. An amphibious landing seemed like the only thing that could possibly allow the Marines to land their ground force, and clear out the southern continent. The entire endeavour became known as '''Operation Isla Inocentes. This operation took place during Autumn (Fall), and the colours of the environments called for a drastic change in U.S camouflage: to blend in with the vibrant red, gold and brown landscape. Rush RU (Defenders) Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters *Mil Mi-24 Hind Aircraft *Su-25 Frogfoot Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet US (Attackers) Light Vehicles *None * Tanks *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *UAV-1 *UH-60 Black Hawk Aircraft *F/A-18 Hornet Emplacements *None Attackers Deployment The attackers begin in an open staging area far out from the Island they are attacking, with a raised peninsula between the attacker's deployment and the defender's island. The attackers are given a pair of UH-60 Black Hawk , a UAV, three personal watercraft, and a patrol boat. It is inadvisable for the attackers to stand still at their deployment, even when waiting for a chopper to spawn as the lower area is easily viewed by defending snipers on the right side of their island. The attackers deployment is still the spawn point for the attackers after they take the island objectives, and a M3A3 Bradley spawns here. After the Island is taken, the attackers deployment is opened to the defenders; who the attackers should remain wary of. Island Attackers should make use of the helicopters to drop troops onto the island, as landing via personal watercraft is nearly suicide. The patrol boat is most useful for bombarding the enemy defenses from the sea to eliminate their cover from snipers on the peninsula and the helicopters. Because of the concentration of enemies, landing on the island is inadvisable, and dropping troops from high above via parachute alerts enemies to their presence. The most efficient method therefore is to make a high speed pass at low altitude over the island so defenders do not have time to ready rocket launchers and the troops can be dropped in secrecy. The main defence against helicopters is a heavy machinegun mounted at the back of the island with a 360 degree view to easily destroy the helicopters. However, this can be easily defeated using the miniguns mounted on the helicopter. Defenders should try to prevent enemies from landing at all costs because they usually then spawn their squadmates making the island difficult to clear once infiltrated. Village When assaulting the Village, the attackers continue to spawn at the Attackers Deployment, so the attackers must organize their forces into waves to prevent being spread too thin. The helicopters are extremely important for assaulting this base because they allow troops to be spawned continuously on the front lines. The most efficent method of defence is to destory all cover for enemy landing forces to allow them to be killed quickly as they land. Another good method is to Final Stand The final pair of objectives on Isla Inocentes are placed in a valley with the Russian missile batteries firing from behind and the attackers assaulting through a small pass. The attackers are given a UAV and M3A3 Bradley to attack, and the defenders are given a Mil Mi-24 Hind and a large number of stationary turrets, KORD's and 9M133 Kornet's. The attackers are restricted to a small choke point as they pass over the ridge when assaulting, and are easy targets for defending snipers, however this ridge also gives the attackers an overview of the entire map which can be helpful for attacking snipers. Whichever team can keep the other team supressed will usually win this objective. Once entering the valley, most of the area is covered by a complex series of fences and buildings that give attackers easy opportunities to sneak towards the objectives and flank the defenders. This cover, however is nearly entirely destructable, so it is advisable for defenders to prepare fire lanes through the cover to prevent enemies from sneaking through and spawning their squad mates, and possibly stealing the helicopter. Objective Alpha is located in a mountain-side military base on the side near the fence and Objective Bravo is located next to a warehouse across from the base. Image Gallery Image:Islainocentes.jpg|Isla Inocentes Image:Islainocentesrush.jpg|Isla Inocentes Rush Category:BC2 Maps Category:Maps